se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tarja Halonen/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver George W. Bush - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Finnish President Tarja Halonen and US President George W Bush at a NATO summit in Istanbul. AP Barack Obama - Tarja Halonen.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama welcomes President of Finland Tarja Halonen at the Nuclear Security Summit in Washington April 12, 2010. Obama opened a 47-nation summit dedicated to keeping nuclear arms from terrorists and planned to seek momentum in his push for a new round of sanctions on Iran. REUTERS/Jason Reed (UNITED STATES - Tags: POLITICS MILITARY) REUTERS REUTERS/JASON REED América Central México * Ver Vicente Fox - Sin imagen.jpg| El Jefe interino del Departamento de Información Pública, Shashi Tharoor, presentó a los Presidentes Tarja Halonen (Finlandia) y Vicente Fox (México). Al presidente Fox se unieron dos niños de México, Maricela y Emmanuel, mientras que el presidente Halonen se unió a Miica Laakso de Finlandia. Naciones Unidas Felipe Calderón - Tarja Halonen.jpg| El presidente de México, Felipe Calderón, sostuvo un encuentro bilateral con la presidenta de Finlandia, Tarja Halonen, en el marco de la VI Cumbre América Latina y el Caribe-Unión Europea, en Madrid. info7 América del Sur Argentina * Ver Cristina Fernández - Sin imagen.jpg| (Argentina's President Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner (R) and Finland's Prime Minister Tarja Halonen (L) gather for the group picture of the Sixth Summit of Heads of State and Government of the European Union-Latin America and the Caribbean on May 18, 2010 in Madrid. European and Latin America heads of states will meet in Madrid from 17 to 19 May, 2010 during an EU-LAC summit organized during the Spanish rotating presidency of the EU. Getty Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President Evo Morales of Bolivia and President of the Republic Tarja Halonen. Copyright © Office of the President of the Republic of Finland. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President of the Republic of Finland Tarja Halonen shakes hands with Long Yongtu, former Trade, President Halonen and Fernando Henrique Cardoso, former President of Brazil. Copyright © The Office Lula da Silva - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Tarja Halonen, President of the Republic of Finland, and Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, President of Brazil. Valter Campanato/Abr. Agência Brasil Chile * Ver Ricardo Lagos - Tarja Halonen.jpg| El presidente chileno, Ricardo Lagos, el secretario de la ONU, Kofi Annan, y la presidenta de Finlandia, Tarja Halonen. REUNIDOS. | EFE / LA NACIÓN Michelle Bachelet - Tarja Halonen.jpg| UN Women Executive Director Michelle Bachelet meets with Tarja Halonen, former President of Finland, during the 67th General Assembly. Photo credit: UN Women/Catianne Tijerina Colombia * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Sin imagen.jpg| Finland's President Tarja Halonen and Colombia's President Alvaro Uribe attend the closing session of the Sixth Summit of Heads of State and Government of the European Union-Latin America and the Caribbean on May 18, 2010 in Madrid. European and Latin America heads of states will meet in Madrid from 17 to 19 May, 2010 during an EU-LAC summit organized during the Spanish rotating presidency of the EU. Getty Fuentes Categoría:Tarja Halonen